Movable racks are frequently used to support one or more articles and to transport the articles from place to place. Movable racks typically have one or more shelves provided to support the articles and have one or more wheels provided to permit rack movement. The movable racks may be pushed or pulled manually by one or more persons or by use of a machine, such as a fork lift.
A problem with known movable racks is that these types of racks have a finite, or limited, amount of shelf space. Additional racks must be provided if the article quantity or size exceeds the rack's shelf space. Obviously, any requirement for additional racks imposes costs on the rack user.
Alternatively, a rack user could utilize a larger rack with more shelf space, either in the form of a greater number of shelves or longer, wider or deeper shelves. However, the use of a larger rack with more shelf space may cause the rack to be top heavy and unstable, particularly when the rack is loaded with articles and is being moved. And, a larger rack typically has a bigger footprint which may make the rack impractical for use in buildings and places with narrow corridors, limited floor space or limited rack storage space.
It would represent a significant improvement in the art to provide a movable rack which would have shelf space sufficient to meet the rack user's requirements, which would be stable when loaded and during rack movement and which would have a footprint making the rack capable of use consistent with the rack user's available floor space or storage space.